wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Money in the Bank 2010
Money in the Bank (2010) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) on July 18, 2010, at the Sprint Center in Kansas City, Missouri. The first annual Money in the Bank show, it included two Money in the Bank ladder matches, with a match for both each of WWE's two brands. Eight matches were contested at the event. The event received 169,000 pay-per-view buys. Event summary Alicia Fox vs Eve Torres Alicia Fox continued her streak of Divas Championship dominance over the Raw Divas at Money in the Bank by defeating her nemesis, the former titleholder, Eve. The Foxy Floridian beat Eve for the second time in less than a month and continues to prove her "haters" wrong by maintaining strong momentum as the Divas Champion. The butterfly-emblazoned Divas Title was up for grabs in a Fatal 4-Way Match at Fatal 4-Way in June and then-Champion Eve ran the risk of losing the title without being pinned or submitted. Alicia Fox knew what was at stake in the match-up and captured the coveted butterfly without pinning the champion. Although Eve did invoke her rematch clause on Raw after losing the title, the new Divas Champion used nefarious tactics - feigning an ankle injury - to gain the upperhand and defeat her rival in singles competition. However, this charade compelled Raw's anonymous General Manager to establish this rematch for the prized title at Money in the Bank - a hard-fought battle inside the Sprint Center over the Divas Championship. For Eve, she sought not only to reclaim the top Divas spot on Raw, but also retribution. But Alicia was out to prove herself as a dominant champion and that was just the right motivation she needed heading into the match. Focusing her attacks on Eve's lower back, and finishing the job with a powerful scissor kick, Alicia showed the WWE Universe that she was indeed Raw's leading Diva, defeating Eve to retain the title and silence the naysayers, this time without using a dubious strategy to secure a victory. As the Divas Champion continues to build on her momentum and has bested virtually all of Raw's Divas, one simple question remains -- is there anyone who can stop Alicia Fox? Right now, one thing is for certain: The Foxy Floridian is sexy, smart, powerful and a force to be reckoned with on Raw. The Hart Dynasty vs The Usos The Hart Dynasty continued their reign as Unified Tag Team Champions at Money in the Bank. With the devoted Natalya in their corner, Tyson Kidd & David Hart Smith defeated Jimmy & Jey Uso, who were accompanied by Tamina. In an extremely physical match between the fueding families, The Usos came close to a win after executing the Alley-Us on Kidd. But Tamina's distraction from the apron backfired when Natalya intervened, allowing Hart Smith to lock in a flawless Sharpshooter on Jimmy Uso, who tapped out, allowing The Hart Dynasty to retain the Unified Tag Team Championships. The Usos have been determined to prove they're WWE's most superior family and that the Samoan heritage and the Anoa'i bloodline they've been passed on is better than that of Canada's legendary Hart Dynasty. The Usos have been at odds with the pink and black for weeks, all in a quest to finally secure their first Unified Tag Team Titles. These two distinct families' competitive natures have been escalating since the Usos and Tamina debuted a few months ago. Family warfare further intensified in recent weeks on Raw with attacks by The Usos & Tamina on Kidd, Hart Smith & Natalya. Most recently, the devious Samoans sent a strong message to The Hart Dynasty by defeating them in a Six-Person Tag Team Match. But when it mattered most, it was the dedicated Canadian threesome who proved to have the strongest family ties at Money in the Bank in Kansas City's Sprint Center. The Hart family's legacy lived on as they retained their Unified Tag Team Championships again over The Usos. Layla vs Kelly Kelly Despite a formidable offense, Kelly Kelly could not find a way to defeat Women's Champion Layla. After withstanding Kelly's best, Layla prevailed and rolled up Kelly for the victory. If there is a silver lining to be found for the smart, sexy and powerful blonde, it's that she has proven it may only be a matter of time before she claims a championship in WWE. In addition to her impressive performance at Money in the Bank, Kelly boasts recent victories over both Layla and the self-proclaimed "Co-Women's Champion" Michelle McCool on SmackDown. As for the reigning Women's Champion, her successful title defense proves she is willing do whatever it takes to win. And with Michelle always at her side, it's going to take strategy and tenacity to topple her. Who will be next to test Layla's mettle? Find out on the next SmackDown at 8/7 CT on MyNetworkTV. Raw Money in the Bank Ladder Match Eight of Raw's top Superstars collided for a coveted WWE Title opportunity at Money in the Bank. At the end of a punishing and precarious bout, it was United States Champion The Miz who would ascend the ladder and snatch the briefcase out of the air in the Raw Money in the Bank Ladder Match, earning the notorious egotist a WWE Championship Match wherever or whenever he wants in the next year. After hitting RKOs on no less than three of his opponents, it seemed as though Randy Orton had bested Evan Bourne, Mark Henry, John Morrison, Edge, Chris Jericho, Ted DiBiase and The "Awesome One," but The Miz (and his ego) ultimately climbed the rungs and nabbed the briefcase, because he's The Miz, and he's … "Mr. Money in the Bank." "You are all living in my moment," boasted The Miz following the match. Although The "Awesome One" has hardly abstained from shooting off his mouth in the weeks leading up to this anticipated bout, he affirmed to the WWE Universe that actions speak even louder than words as he began methodically dismantling his opponents. His first target was his longtime rival R-Truth, whom he brutally attacked on Raw and rendered unable to compete at Money in the Bank. Then, just six days before Money in the Bank, the increasingly aggressive U.S. Champion hobbled The World's Strongest Man -- R-Truth's replacement in this match -- adding insult to injury by dumping garbage on his fallen foe. Clearly, The Miz wasn't interested in forging alliances with any of the Superstars competing in the Raw Money in the Bank Ladder Match, but neither were his opponents. When the participants in this match were announced, Edge was quick to remind the WWE Universe that he was the first-ever Mr. Money in the Bank, and was the first Superstar to cash in two Money in the Bank contracts to win two World Titles. The Rated-R Superstar's self-congratulatory attitude made him the target of just about every Superstar in this match, namely Jericho and The Viper. Meanwhile, DiBiase -- having enlisted the aid of Maryse as his "protection" -- was certain that he and the Raw Money in the Bank briefcase would become WWE's "million dollar couple," earning the multi-generation Superstar a new rival in the form of Morrison. As Superstars and ladders lay strewn about the ring and at ringside during this explosive encounter, it was The Shaman of Sexy who prevented DiBiase's devious French-Canadian gal pal from sneaking up a ladder to win the match for her beau. Bourne, competing in his second-ever Money in the Bank Ladder Match after an awe-inspiring aerial performance at WrestleMania XXVI, went into the Sprint Center having suffered two RKOs in as many weeks, instilling in the energetic young Superstar a sobering fact about this type of contest: It's every Superstar for himself. Keeping that in mind, "Air" Bourne earned some retribution at Money in the Bank when he nailed The Viper with a dazzling Shooting Star Press. Bourne might be the aerialist, but at Money in the Bank, it was The Miz who scaled the heights. Since his mean(er) streak "paid off" at Money in the Bank, when will The "Awesome One" cash in his WWE Title opportunity? And now that The Miz is in possession of both the Raw Money in the Bank briefcase and the United States Championship, will the WWE Universe ever hear the end of it? Stay tuned to Raw on Mondays to find out. Results * Singles match for the WWE Divas Championship: Alicia Fox © defeated Eve Torres * Tag team match for the Unified WWE Tag Team Championship: The Hart Dynasty (David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd) (with Natalya) © defeated The Usos (Jey Uso and Jimmy Uso) (with Tamina) by submission * Singles match for the WWE Women's Championship: Layla © (with Michelle McCool) defeated Kelly Kelly (with Tiffany) Image gallery 15056450.jpg 15056462.jpg 15056474.jpg 15056486.jpg 15056498.jpg 15056512.jpg 15056524.jpg 15056536.jpg 15056548.jpg 15056560.jpg 15056572.jpg 15056584.jpg 15056596.jpg 15056608.jpg 15056620.jpg 15056632.jpg 15056644.jpg 15056656.jpg 15056672.jpg 15056684.jpg 15056696.jpg 15056708.jpg 15056720.jpg 15056732.jpg 15056744.jpg 15056756.jpg 15056768.jpg 15058866.jpg 15058878.jpg 15058892.jpg 15058904.jpg 15058916.jpg 15058928.jpg 15058940.jpg 15058952.jpg 15058964.jpg 15058976.jpg 15058992.jpg 15059006.jpg 15059018.jpg 15059030.jpg 15059042.jpg 15059054.jpg 15059066.jpg 15059078.jpg 15059090.jpg 15059102.jpg 15059114.jpg 15059126.jpg 15059138.jpg 15059150.jpg 15059162.jpg Category:2010 pay-per-view events Category:Eve Torres Category:Alicia Fox Category:Natalya Category:Tamina Snuka Category:Layla Category:Michelle McCool Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Tiffany Category:Maryse Category:WWE pay-per-view events